Hair conditioning compositions, including creme rinses, are well known in the art for improving combing ease for wet and dry hair. These compositions are typically aqueous emulsions which contain a quaternary amine compound as the principal conditioning agent. The quaternary nitrogen-containing compound can be a polymeric material having a plurality of quaternary nitrogen atoms per molecule or a molecule having at least one long carbon atom chain and an average of one quaternary nitrogen atom per molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,744 to Cella et al. discloses that cationic compounds, such as quaternary nitrogen-containing compounds, and silicones can be utilized in conjunction with perfluorinated compounds in hair treatment compositions. The silicones specifically disclosed by Cella et al. are poolyoxyethylene poly methylsiloxanes which are presumed to be water-soluble or dispersible. Both the quaternary nitrogen-containing compounds and silicones disclosed are utilized in relatively small amounts, e.g., at about 0.05 weight percent of the composition.
British Pat. No. 1,598,567 discloses the use of volatile silicones having a boiling point in the range 99.degree. to 265.degree. C. along with a water-soluble or water-dispersible fluoresurfactant (sic) in hair conditioning compositions. Both linear and cyclic dimethyl polysiloxanes are disclosed as being useful, with cyclic compounds having four or five dimethyl siloxy units being preferred. The use of the fluoresurfactant is said to avoid the formation of an oleophilic hair surface as is said to occur with the use of quaternary nitrogen-containing conditioning agents.
South African patent application No. 666421 teaches the use of compositions containing straight chain and volatile cyclic silicone fluids as providing gloss and conditioning effects to hair dressings. Use of the silicone fluid is illustrated dissolved in a solvent or in an aqueous emulsion containing non-ionic surfactants as emulsifying agents.
High molecular weight silicones having viscosities greater than about 100 centistokes at 25.degree. C. are also known to provide lubricity or sheen to various cosmetic preparations. This is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,008, No. 3,594,409, No. 3,824,303 and No. 4,014,995.
None of this art specifically teaches or suggests that low molecular weight, low viscosity, cyclic volatile silicones combined in water with a member of a specific class of cationic compounds would provide improved combing to hair or creaminess when used as hair conditioning compositions.